Bleach2G: Mystery Hunt
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Soken and Sierra lose their things, it's up to Ichiku and friends to find their whereabouts.


Hello, guys and let's all welcome back our adorable little friends of **_Bleach2G _**with the inclusion of a brand-new one. Here they work together to find the whereabouts of some stuff they're missing and how well they are as a team.  
Summary: When some of the kids' things turn up missing, the kids all think Jinta did it and interrogate him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Bleach_**.

* * *

Ichiku finished eating his breakfast and placed his dishes into the sink. Before he left the house, he noticed Rangiku in her Shinigami attire come out of the living room and she looked at him to smile.

"C'mere, Ichiku." Rangiku said before Ichiku headed to her so she could pick him up and warmly hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged his mother back.

Rangiku warmly hugged Ichiku and kissed his cheek. He smiled as his mother set him down and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Have a fun day, Ichiku." Rangiku said as her son would always go out to play after breakfast.

"You have a great day, too, Momma." Ichiku said before she kissed his cheek a second time and walked into a senkaimon. The portal closed behind her and Ichiku headed to the living room where Ichigo was.

"Daddy, can I go out and play?" Ichiku asked.

"Sure you can." Ichigo said as he reached over to Ichiku and ruffled his hair. The orange/strawberry blonde haired boy smiled at his father and nodded before he got up.

Ichigo walked after Ichiku as he headed out the door and watched as he handed two houses down from their house. Ichiku walked up to the house and knocked on the door before Uryu came out.

"Hi, Mr. Ishida, is Soken home?" Ichiku asked.

"Yes, he's in his room. Come on in." Uryu said.

"Thank you." Ichiku said as he entered the house and headed to Soken's room. Though his door was opened, Ichiku knocked on it and Soken, who was at his desk doing something, looked back at him.

"Oh, hi, Ichiku." Soken smiled at his friend.

"Hi, Soken, what are you doing?" Ichiku asked.

"I'm just cleaning my miniature telescope. I'll be done in a second." Soken said.

"Ok." Ichiku said and as Soken looked back at his desk, he stiffened.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Ichiku asked.

"I can't find my telescope." Soken said as he got up and began to look around his desk. He searched around his desk and proceeded to look around his room before scratching his head in confusion.

"Are you sure you didn't put it somewhere else by accident?" Ichiku asked.

"I was sure I left it right on my desk." Soken said.

"Maybe I can help look for it." Ichiku offered and after the two young boys looked through the room, neither found any trace of the telescope.

"That is the strangest thing. I knew I had it near my desk earlier." Soken said.

"It can't be far." Ichiku said.

"I'll just look for it later, I guess." Soken said before they left his room and after bidding farewell to Uryu, they headed to Sorahime's house. After knocking on the door, they were met by her and she instantly joined them.

After they went to get Michael and Audrey, they proceeded to gather Keiko, Jack, before finally going to pick up Nick and Sierra. As Nick and Sierra left the house, Ichiku couldn't help but notice the latter looking slightly depressed.

"Are you okay, Sierra?" Ichiku asked.

"Oh, I just lost track of my favorite book after I woke up." Sierra explained.

"You, too?" Soken asked.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"I couldn't find my telescope today." Soken said.

"Wow, you don't say." Sierra said as they arrived at the local playground, which was where they normally assembled and waited for their friends from the Soul Society.

"Both of you are missing things?" said another voice and the kids looked to see a Quincy girl with black hair and blue eyes of their age show up. The girl's name was Bambietta Basterine, who had moved to the neighborhood weeks earlier and had immediately hit it off with the other children upon meeting them.

"Hey, Bambietta, we thought you'd already be here before us like always." Sorahime said and Bambietta nervously chuckled; this being the first time she had arrived after her friends at the playground.

"I woke up a bit late but anyway, what happened to your stuff?" Bambietta asked Soken and Sierra.

"Well, the last place I left my book was on my futon in Nick's room and when I woke up, it wasn't there anymore." Sierra explained.

"Yeah, we looked all around my room and couldn't find it anywhere." Nick said.

"What about you, Soken?" Bambietta said as she looked to her fellow Quincy.

"My story is pretty much the same. I thought I left my telescope on my desk and after Ichiku showed up, I look to see it was gone." Soken said.

"Talk about a coincidence." Jack said.

"Tell me about it." Keiko said.

"What's going on must be epi….epi…what's the word I'm looking for, Soken?" Ichiku said to Soken; the boy having the highest vocabulary of the small children.

"Epidemical?" Soken said.

"Yeah, that. It's epidemical; Soken's telescope, Sierra's book." Ichiku pointed out.

"The fact both things are missing on the same day couldn't be coincidental." Audrey said.

"Yeah, is anyone else missing anything?" Michael asked and everyone but Soken and Sierra shook their heads. Just then, a Senkaimon opened next to the playground structure the kids were on and out of it stepped Meishiro, Hisana, Kaien, Haku, Jin, Lisa and Nao.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Meishiro said.

"Soken and Sierra are missing some of their stuff." Ichiku explained.

"Oh, no." said Hisana.

"What are you missing?" Haku asked.

"I'm missing my miniature telescope." Soken said.

"And I'm missing my favorite book and the thing is that we both lost both of them this morning." Sierra said.

"Talk about a real pickle." Jin said.

"Coincidence?" Lisa asked.

"I think not." Nao said

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked.

"The fact that both of their stuff is missing on the same day must mean someone stole them." Nao said.

"Yeah, why else would they be missing on the same day?" Bambietta said.

"Oh, that's right. You and Lisa read mystery books, right?" Keiko asked Lisa and Nao, to which the smaller girls nodded.

"Well, if someone stole them, who could it be?" Soken asked.

"From what I've read, it's normally some crazy maniac who did it for no reason other than to make the victim miserable." Nao explained.

"Yeah, but who would steal from us just to make us miserable?" Sierra asked and all the children pondered on this for a short time before coming to the same answer.

"Jinta." The children all said at once; figuring the red-haired bully would be the most likely person to gain from their sadness.

"It's gotta be him." Ichiku said.

"But if it's him, how could he have gotten into our houses?" Sierra asked.

"We'll have to catch him and talk to him." Ichiku said.

"Do you mean interrogate him?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, because if we simply ask him, he'll just say no and be mean as normal." Ichiku said.

"Well, that makes sense." Kaien said.

"How do we catch him?" Haku asked.

"I've got an idea." Ichiku said before gesturing for his friends to come closer and they all huddled together to hear his plan.

_Later_

The kids sat on a hilltop and watched as Jinta drank a large glass of lemonade. Soken observed him and looked at him closely with his goggles' binocular vision.

"What's he doing?" Bambietta asked.

"He's drinking lemonade; lots of it." Soken said.

"That's perfect." Ichiku said.

"Yes, once he's done, we can do our plan." Sorahime said.

"He won't be able to run so fast with as much of that lemonade inside of him." Hisana said.

"Sooner or later, he'll need to go to the bathroom." Nick said.

"Exactly." Ichiku said as they watched the red-headed bully set down the drink and began to lounge about near the entrance.

"Let's go." Ichiku said as he began to walk down the hill with his friends following him. Once at the Urahara shop, they surrounded him and he looked at them while glaring.

"What do you brats want?" Jinta sneered.

"You're a stealer, aren't you?" Ichiku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jinta said.

"Don't play dumb; you know what we're talking about." Keiko said.

"Beat it or better yet, why don't I beat all of you?" Jinta said as he cracked his knuckles and the kids all boldly took a step forward.

"I'll start with you first, strawberry boy." Jinta said to Ichiku, who didn't flinch as Meishiro flash-stepped beside him.

"Touch Ichiku and you will regret it." Meishiro said defensively and then Jinta growled angrily. Before he could take another step, the children all activated their respective spiritual pressures and Jinta froze in shock.

He couldn't believe the children all had tremendous spiritual pressure that matched their parents and he believed the most spiritual pressure was coming from Ichiku; the orange-haired boy unquestionably having the strongest spiritual pressure out of his friends.

Jinta gasped before falling back onto the ground and passing out. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the children closing in on him at the same time and they reached for him ominously.

_Later_

Jinta woke up in a dark place and looked around. He was tied to a chair with spiritual powered-ropes and he began to struggle to break free.

He growled and looked to see just small silhouettes. One stepped forward and shined a flashlight in his face.

"Alright, Jinta, if you talk now, we'll let you go." Hisana said.

"You little brats, get me out of this thing!" Jinta growled as he thrashed about in his holds but he was unsuccessful in breaking free. Hisana turned on a nearby lamp and revealed the other children.

"What now?" Ichiku asked Nao.

"I've seen interrogation before. Let me handle this." Kaien said before stepping forward and clearing his throat. He stood in front of Jinta before slapping him and the bully began jumping about in his cheer.

"Where are they?!" Kaien said and Jinta growled again.

"Where's what?!" Jinta snapped at Kaien.

"Where's the trigger?! Where is it?! You'd never give it to an ordinary citizen! Where is it?!" Kaien said as he gripped Jinta's collar and began shaking him.

"Kaien, wrong movie!" Hisana called to her brother.

"Oh, right." Kaien said.

_"If Mommy finds out about this, she won't let us watch The Dark Knight Rises with Daddy anymore." _Hisana thought to herself before Kaien, still gripping Jinta's shirt, slightly calmed down.

"Where are they?! Where are they?!" Kaien began shouting in Jinta's face; now mimicking Batman's interrogation of the Joker. Meishiro stepped forward and placed her hand on Kaien's shoulder.

"All right, Kaien, let's just ask him." Meishiro asked before gesturing to Ichiku, who walked forward.

"Jinta, did you take Sierra's book and Soken's telescope?" Ichiku asked.

"Good idea!" Jinta snickered.

"Is that a yes or no?" Ichiku asked.

"Figure it out, strawberry boy." Jinta said mockingly.

"Prosecutor, what do you think?" Ichiku said as he gestured to Michael, who rose from his seat and got closer to Jinta. He studied his scowling face and scratched his chin while pondering something.

"Well, in all fairness, he has lied to us countless times, but he still hasn't given us an answer." Michael said.

"What does the jury think?" He said to Sierra, Audrey, Soken, Bambietta, and the rest of the children; who served as the jury. They looked to Jinta before turning to each other and began whispering.

They all stood and cleared their throats.

"We all find the defendant, Jinta the pinhead, guilty." Bambietta said.

"Who are you kids supposed be; Central 46?" Jinta mockingly said and the children all flinched; all offended at being compared to the arrogant deceased law council.

"We request the wet punishment." Keiko said.

"Permission is granted. Soken, bring the water blasters, please." Ichiku said and after Soken vanished for a second, he came back with toy water guns already filled with water. He set them down and each one of the kids took one for themselves.

They pumped the guns and aimed them at Jinta. He thrashed about so much that the chair fell over and he roared in anger.

"Well, Jinta, I see you've drank a lot of lemonade today, huh?" Nick asked.

"So what?!" Jinta growled and then he received his answer when the kids all pointed their water blasters at him.

"Ready?" Ichiku said as he aimed his blaster at Jinta's crotch with the other kids.

"Ready!" The other children said.

"Pump and fire!" Ichiku said as they all pumped their blasters and squirted out water onto Jinta's lap. His shorts were completely soaked with water and he ferociously roared in anger.

They all cheered before high-fiving and then the lights came on. Suddenly, Kira jumped from somewhere and landed next to the children.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kira said before noticing Jinta tied up.

"Not that I mind seeing him tied up but what are you guys doing with him?" Kira chuckled.

"Playing Court." The children answered in unison.

"Ok. Well, have fun." Kira said before the leaving the room; which was now revealed to be a training room. Snapping their fingers, the spiritual ropes became loose and freed Jinta.

The children then proceeded to use their respective spiritual speed techniques to flash to the door as Jinta charged at them. Ichiku opened the door and his playmates quickly exited the room.

As Jinta neared the door, Ichiku smiled and held onto the knob. Once he was close enough, he slammed the door shut and Jinta ran headfirst into it.

"Bye-bye." Ichiku said in a mocking tone similar to that of Gin Ichimaru before backing away from the door; leaving behind a dizzy Jinta who, thanks to his wet shorts, would have to use the restroom soon due to the large amount of lemonade he drank.

The kids laughed before going back to the playground with Soken and Sierra temporarily going back home. Though the kids has asked Urahara to search Jinta's room, the shop owner hadn't found any result and this convinced the kids that the red-haired bully must have hide the telescope and book well.

"Thanks for your detective info, Lisa and Nao." Ichiku said.

"Well, you're welcome but I'm just sort of disappointed that we couldn't find Soken's telescope or Sierra's book." Lisa said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking." Nick said.

"Can we tie up Jinta again? That was so much fun." Kaien snickered.

"Not as fun as seeing you act like Batman." Hisana chuckled.

"Yeah, is _The Dark Knight Rises _your favorite movie?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Kaien answered.

"Say, Ichiku, how did you learn how to make spirit ropes?" Meishiro asked.

"I've actually got Soken to thank for that. He taught me how to shape my spiritual energy into certain things." Ichiku explained.

"You mean like how Quincies form objects using spiritual particles in the air?" Meishiro asked.

"Well, most of those ropes were yours. I mean, most of our ropes weren't as strong as yours were." Sorahime said.

"Yeah, Ichiku, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have Quincy powers." Audrey said.

"Me; a Quincy?" Ichiku said and before they could talk about any more of it, Soken and Sierra returned holding their respective items; his telescope and her book.

"Hey, you found them." Nick said.

"Yep." Sierra answered.

"Where were they?" Jin asked.

"Well, Ichiku was right about me misplacing my telescope on my desk. It wasn't on my desk; it was _inside _of it." Soken said.

"And what about you, Sierra?" Haku asked.

"It was next under my futon. Since I fell asleep with it in my arms, it must have slipped from my hands and underneath the futon." Sierra chuckled.

"So, let me get this straight; Jinta was telling the truth for once?" Hisana said with a raised eyebrow.

"It looks like he actually was." Haku said.

"So, we punished him for nothing?" Nao asked.

"Actually, Nao, we pretty much restrained him for threatening us." Bambietta explained.

"Oh, right." Nao said.

"Any way, what did we miss?" Soken asked.

"We think Ichiku might have some Quincy powers." Kaien said.

"Really? Wow, Ichiku, is that true?" Sierra asked.

"I don't think so." Ichiku said.

"That would be cool since you'd be only the second person besides Soken to have both Soul Reaper and Quincy abilities." Bambietta said.

"I couldn't be a Quincy since I don't know anyone in my family that was one." Ichiku said.

"Oh, well, it would still be interesting to see another Soul Reaper/Quincy hybrid." Soken said.

"Yeah, it would be." Ichiku said.

* * *

Again, say welcome back to these children and since today is Ichiku's birthday, this makes the occasion even better. As for Bambietta, it is the same Quincy girl from the current **_Bleach _**with the only differences being that she's aged down to the children's age and she has a completely different backstory than her actual self (despite the fact, we don't know what her true backstory actually is yet.)

As you can tell, this episode is based off of one my favorite **_Ed Edd N' Eddy _**episodes, the Ed-Touchables and I hope you all like the return of these children. The next story of them may be about when Bambietta first came to the neighborhood and how she met Ichiku and his friends.


End file.
